forumswikifandomcom-20200213-history
WUMBers
A WUMBer is the name given to a poster on WUMB. Below is a list a WUMBers in post count order. There are currently over 8,150 WUMBers. One - Twenty *'Harry Wang':Highest post count of any WUMBer. Joined: 31-August 06, Member No.: 1,553 *'Father': Moderator. Frequently underestimated elder statesman who frequently read: ad nauseum extolls the virtues of the Barney Miller theme song, the possibility of a yodeling taco and the promise of tomorrow. Was the first user of the telephone not named Alexander Graham Bell or his assistant Joined: 30-September 06, Member No.: 1,917 *'Mr. President' :"President" of WUMB, formerly known as MIMIC and MIMIC82 on WWMB.Janson holds the most posts in the 500,000 Post Thread (where the President title comes from.) and third most on WUMB. Joined: 21-August 06, Member No.: 1,368 *'venomjr': Animal lover with the soul of a pirate. Take his love, take his land, take VJ where he cannot stand; he doesn't care, he's still free, you can't take the rum from him. Joined: 2-June 06, Member No.: 229 *'rwe1138': Moderator. Purporting to be a writer and actor, rwe1138 was actually abducted by Skrulls and replaced with a Skrull agent several years ago. The real rwe1138 is somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse. Joined: 22-November 06, Member No.: 2,412 *'jaydee74': Moderator. Unknown to many today, jaydee was the third Green Lantern for three pages during the early 70's. DC Comics' editors decided that it's better to have a minority character, and replaced him with John Stewart. jaydee was forced to retire, but remained an honorary member of the GL Corps and was allowed to keep his ring. He has tried to launch unsucessful careers as 'Mazel-Tov Man' and 'The Face of WUMB'. Joined: 8-June 06, Member No.: 422 *'shiky800': Joined: 16-July 06, Member No.: 896 *'Mikey': (AKA: Catfish Joe, AKA: MCRib 1*2): Aspiring Rocker, famous for his endless photography artwork called "Me, Myself and I". Joined as Mikey: 1-April 07, Member No.: 4,016 *'Warpig372': Joined: 18-August 06, Member No.: 1,336 *'Spidey_82': Moderator. Trapped in an imaginary alternate reality land called "Israel", communicates with WUMBers via devices created in the 46th century. Had his soul traded for a plate of tacos. Writer of the X-books round-ups column Mutant Manifesto. Joined: 2-June 06, Member No.: 213 *'Tripper McGee': Moderator. Affectionately known as "Mama-Bird" for her firm, yet loving demeanor towards the other WUMBers. Joined: 2-August 06, Member No.: 1,142 *'Sal Loria': Moderator. The sole survivor of the earthquake that erased Canada from the face of the earth in 2003, Sal was adopted by the Wizard Bunny and soon became a columnist and writer for both the website and the magazine. His secret plan is to take over the magazine and bring it back to its comic book roots, but don't tell this to Gareb Shamus Joined: 9-June 06, Member No.: 449 *'azrael07':A gifted pianist at the age of 2, AZ shocked the world of music when he retired at age 7 to follow his dream of being a bear fighter(citation needed). According to rumors, he now resides in Canada and runs Greenpeace from his mansion. Joined: 30-January 07, Member No.: 3,348 *'Jerry Whitworth': Moderator. Created in the mid-1950's by Stan Lee, Jerry was part of a secret exchange between Marvel and DC Comics in 1961 (Marvel got Millie the Model). DC didn't do much with the character, until in 1985 he found a breach in the DCU and moved out to the real world. The breach was closed shortly after and Jerry became an expert in the DCU and the Marvel Universe (up to the early 2000s). Note: Powered by a toaster that Jerry claims is a device created from the remains of Rom: Spaceknight(citation needed). He is known in some circles as the "lasso of filth". Joined: 31-May 06, Member No.: 97 *'redzone': Joined: 3-July 06, Member No.: 709 *'theowlkid': Joined: 14-July 06, Member No.: 878 *'Silent K':Lifelong fan of Ovaltine, and sucker for all things boobalicious, Mr. Silent "Aloycious" K, is the puppetmaster behind the ThunderMatts throne. His friends call him T-Bone. Joined: 22-February 07, Member No.: 3607 *'TENIME_art':Vice President of WUMB, master of Linguistics and Cosplay. Currently inactive due to his work as Ralph Nader's cmapaign runner. Don't worry, he knows that the campaign is doomed, he is only doing it for the money. Joined: 19-February 07 *'Esbat': An adult Texan (citation needed) that loves to play with dolls and harbors a rather notable obsession with cat-girls. Creator of WUMB inspired action figure webcomic "Fugitives From Reality". His script for a Marvel/DC all-girls crossover movie was deemed "too bold to be filmed today". Joined: 7-December 06 *'Mnemosis' : Wizard online columnist. Formerly ApolloCharn. The creator of "The Draft," an attempt to hold an open fantasy league draft, using fictional characters. Due to life getting in the way it failed, but was reborn as "The Survival of the Fittest" by shining knight. A super swell guy and the perfect gentleman. Rumor has it he even bought Lee dinner on their first date. Joined: 27-September 06 Twenty-one - Forty *'Black haze': Joined: 21-June 06, Member No.: 593 *'potatojoe': Joined: 21-July 06, Member No.: 955 *'Lee': Wizard online columnist. This man child is a son, a husband, a father, and more than likely a Skrull. His totally rational and in no way overblown fear of the ocean has led him to a peaceful life in the Chicagoland area, home of Uno's and their now defunct cheeseburger pizza. Joined: 29-August 06 *'Debaser77': Joined: 21-August 06, Member No.: 1,364 *'Jherek Carnelian': Joined: 16-November 06, Member No.: 2,353 The Doctor is in. *'Spellcheck Killa': Joined: 14-July 06, Member No.: 867 *'Kupocat': Moderator. A beguiling minx, who's just as likely to repay affection with the cleansing power of fire. Was the first to notice that her goggles do just about nothing. Joined: 29-August 06 *'RIV1' :American and all around badass dude. A former member of the old Wizard World Message Boards, he is best known for starting The 500,000 Post Thread. A Real American Hero. Re-Joined: 15-July 06 *'shining knight': Moderator. The man who resurrected 'The Draft' as 'The Survival of the Fittest'. Hailing from some backward little island called Scotland. Unofficially the duke of dork, He appears to see himself as the whatever thread peacemaker. Still waiting on the goldfish bowl outfit which this titles entails. Joined: 1-June 06 *'NorrinRadd' *'Combo Mo': Joined: 26-May 08, Member No.: 7109 *'lordd3r3k': Owner of a large sword and weapons collection that serves as proof of his ties to illegal ninja activity. He spends many days and nights wishing he could be like Wade Nasty. :P *'Family Feud 1994' *'Batman25JM': Is the giant of the boards, standing 6 feet 8 inches tall. His name comes from Batman, his favorite caped crusader, 25 the number of his favorite Pokemon (Pikachu), and JM the initials of his first name. Created the "Things That Are Ticking You Off" thread which was meant to alleviate stress, but sometimes has the opposite effect. Also created the "I'm Weird Because..." thread where WUMBers come to state why they are weird. It certainly shed some light on how weird WUMBers really are. Sadly, he was left out of the great Mod appointment of 2008 (and he's not bitter about that at all). Joined: 23-April 07 Member No.: 4,199 *'Butters_Stotch' *'pentarch_paladin' *'Metal Misfit': Moderator. Former WizardUniverse.com Columnist (The Kryptonian Way). Joined: 10-September 06 *'darth__frodo': Winner of the 2nd WUMB Survivor. Joined: 6-August 06, Member No.: 1187 *'colossus1979' Affectionately known as Redbold due to his penchant for choosing a distinctive font design. *'Dr Nightmare':Rogue, scoundrel, scourge of the underworld, overworld, and everything between, this Jack-of-All-Trades (Master-of-None) treads heavily on the fine line between genius(citation needed) and insanity. He takes little advice and contributes even less, he is like a deadly ninja fungus in the night; Silent, lethal, delicious, and rarely ever found (when he owes you money). Joined: 25-November 06 Forty-one - Sixty *'Overlord Zargax' *'BurntOffering08' *'BlueMaxx' *'hrdwrkngXsoldier' *'krpykrwly': Mod and master creator of signature banners and numerous other photo-manipulations. Started the first ever WUMB Survivor Challenge. Co-Creator of the WUMBies. Joined: 3-August 06 *'Namor' *'jeangrey' *'Spider-Man' Ask Stan Lee. He'll tell you all that you need to know. *'underworld' *'Thundermatts'- Hails from Cincy, is direct and can be percieved as harsh, but only if you are too soft and sensitive. Joined: 8-November-06 *'TonyPalooza' *'Joshua' *'scudpool' *'deadbolt85':WUMB's loveable stoner, hailing from parts unknown.(California) Rumor has it that he once wrestled a squid, but he refuses to talk about it. Likes cheese. Leader of the Man-Servants. Joined: 23-September 06, Member No.: 1,855 *'tstrike99' *'The Amazing Stillies' *'C's Lady' *'flux336': A crusader for female geeks. She is a strong woman who doesn't take any crap from anybody. She is the cheeky neighbor of Batman25JM (who has a secret crush on her). Creator of the Bizarro revealing Getting to Know You ''thread. Joined: 12-January 08 Member No.: 6,319 *'(._Y_.): AKA "Boobs","Boob-Man". Voted 'Best Screen Name' in the 2007 WUMBy Awards. Likes hockey, beer and banging your mom. Joined: 27-August 06 *'''GojiraToho Sixty-one - Eighty *'kidspider2099' *'Rocketboy13' *'audaciouska241' Lover of all things CUUUTE!!! *'Strykerx45': Joined: 23-June 06. Member No.: 616. *'BigDaddyGalactus' *'BrodieBruce': Is a big fan of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and is the aforementioned nemesis of Jerry Whitworth (the indestructable scourge of WUMB). *'raven80' *'Brian Cunningham': Brian Cunningham: Wizard Magazine Ex-Executive Editor and WUMB Administrator. Addicted to butter in any form. Our Patron Saint. Joined: 30-May 06 *'ASTRO13ZOMBIE' *'RockComics606' *'Samus' *'slice two': Seemingly, a fan of Resurrection Man, Batman, and Radioactive Sandwich, his band. *'Hawkeyefan': Mod. Columnist. Joined: 5-June 06 *'Wolf86' *'comic_geek' *'Ajorton' *'Winter_Decay' *'Kreepfan' *'Cliff Roswell' Eighty-one - One-hundred *'Rollo Tomassi' *'Sandman' *'DNice23' *'Ranteal' *'Jentress' *'prescribed drone' *'KingOfKings632': Lover of Triple H (not literally, mind you); former professional wrestler-in-training *'Ben Morse' *'TheUncannyJim': AKA Jim Gibbons WizardUniverse.com's News Editor and WUMB Moderator. Sexiest ape alive. Joined: 10-April 07 *'Paul' *'raven1' *'Dragon Master' *'johnson' *'Dom' *'Pedrocas_pt' *'G:The Last Man' *'Willy Wampa':AKA Justin Aclin, ToyFare Editor. Joined: 25-May 06 *'superhyperhpp' *'Reload' *'Danimal' 101 - 120 *tweedthong *Umbrax:Mod. Joined: 10-January 07 *SargentRock *The Dark Knight *CaelynTek *Jack: Dubbed "Nostradamus of The Comics Industry", Jack predicted the 2005 bankruptcy and closing of DC Comics with the failure of Infinite Crisis. A year later Jack bought the company for 2.48$ and saved it by focusing all his efforts on the top-selling and highly praised event, Amazons Attack! which gained the company all the awards in every comic book awarding ceremony, including independent and Manga awards. Joined: 2-August 06 *Splitty: Deviant genius with the uncanny skill of creating mesmerizing animated gifs. Might be obsessed with some guy named Snape. *Ransome_Stoddard *Sean T. Collins: Hipster *greatdane *rob3880 *ChrisToPhenom *NyxCrawler *Nick *Spider_Fan14: Joined 01-Feb 2007 Member No. 3372. Detailed casting agent for the unfilmable, yet completely awesome Teen Titans movie. Alter-ego for Shining Knights' Survival of the Fittest 3 and 4 was Lazer Lion, a member of Time Investigatioan Team and Temple of Purgo of Malum monk. Lazer Lion was revealed to be the saviour of the Multiverse by the future daughter of LL's teamates War(Mnemosis) and Trisha Thurday, Bekka. Now Spider_Fan14 is official co-writer for SOTF 5. *Super-Soldier *KingDavidThaGreat *Alejandro Arbona *shinobi_wan_kenobi *Superdoug: Super powered peacekeeper of the WUMB. 121 - 140 *Pat McCallum: The Man, The Myth, The McCallum. *Aussiemandias *poeticlife *awesomesmasher *Gemwolf *Beaver McD *Frank M. Reding *PubeBacca *MatchesMalone *Joe_Manic *Ric Magnum *12from1 *Rorschach *briancross *devildriver13 *DomiNYcanKnyght *Mel Caylo *alterclark *hothead27 *ThunderGod 141 - 160 *The Ignored One *Gandicles *nightscourge *Navre *teknomage *Kirley 227 *Dr.JonathanCrane *EthanK *ThatJennaGirl *comicgeekelly *Time To Get Chowned *Foxy *blue halo *aggr1103 *leprakahn *Etrigan480 *DanWars *BigEvil *reynold *aerosmith6703 161 - 180 *darkholm71 *thatbatmanfan *His Highness *ED-209 *DanH *captain geeek *kingmob *Magnus *thespider0346070 *KnightErrantJR *thePunisher *x-fan13 *West *Spectre_General *Vincent *KRKpwnage *barkeep *PSU fanboy *innocentboy *Webby 181 - 200 *Summer *DickGrayson007 *dark.apollo *Hypestyles *chavezz24 *Danger Dude *The Reverend Brother Cherry *ChrisWardFan *Chief Kamachi *luckygamer *Justin Hall *goddambatman *Drink *carloshll726 *Falsifier *avengerforever *stupidfaceman *THALASTDRAGON *Brian Warmoth *solarstar 201 - 220 *jabbatheridge *Spider-Dan *Herb Sewell *samir *mazinger *therob7: It's not pronounced "throb", it's NOT! *Tizoc *lucyhoney23 *Iron Man *Silkylizard *Heytherejeffro *tarfang *Canemacar *The Spectre *Vysion *Sblade411 *Ashster *ultimatenoel *EosChild *Billium 3 The WUMB Moderating Team Current active moderating team (as of 8/17/08)... Admins: *TheUncannyJim (Admin of Admins) *Summer *Willy Wampa *ThunderGod *Andy Serwin Mods: *Angela of the Moose Tribe *cajun2001 *DigsyMadrox *Father *Hawkeyefan *Janson *jaydee74 *Jerry Whitworth *Kalessin *krpykrwly *Kupocat *Metal Misfit *roundhoward *rwe1138 *Sal Loria *Shining Knight *Spidey_82 *TJ Dietsch *Tripper McGee *Umbrax